nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights
Lights 'is the second map in the WWII Expansion Pack in Play4Fun Zombies! by 'JerryWiffle '. Setting Lights takes place in Berlin, Germany at night. The map is named Lights because the players can see the bright city lights when playing the game. Map Layout 'Building 1, the Hotel 'Spawn Room' This is the main building that players spawn in. It will possess Quick Revive, X-plosion Soda, a Gewehr 43, and a Kar98k off the wall. There are four barriers that the players can guard. This room is one of the suites on the fifth floor of the hotel. 'Fifth Floor Hallway' The entrance to the fifth floor hallway can be opened via the suite in which the players spawn in. It contains two barriers, one at the end of each hallway, as well as the zombies from the suite. A Mosin-Nagant and SVT-40 can be bought off the wall in this room. 'Fourth Floor Hallway' Accessed from the elevator, the fourth floor hallway is similar to the fifth floor hallway. It has barriers on both sides of the hallway, but one half is blocked off via debris. This will force players to open the door to a two-door room, to go around the debris. No weapons are on this floor. However, inside the hotel room is Speed Cola. 'Third Floor Hallway' Accessed from the elevator, the third floor hallway is different than most floors. There is a small lobby, in which residents can go to for a suite, where they call for room service, etc. Behind the service counter is the Bowie Knife, as well as Semtex grenades. A Thompson and Ithaca 37 can be bought off the wall. In the bathrooms, there is writing on the wall saying "Ascension is key to surival..." The first player that activates this will automatically recieve ice picks and will be able to climb on buildings once outside; once it has been used, it will disappear, and the players will hear Samantha giggle. This is unique, as ice picks do not appear in Play4Fun Zombies!, but were featured in Xenon 115, another storylien by JerryWiffleWaffle. 'Second Floor Hallway' This floor is similar to that of the fifth floor hallway. It has two barriers on each side, with a Grease Gun on the wall. Any room can be opened, but there is nothing in any, except for an extra barrier. 'First Floor/Lobby' In the lobby, there are four barriers, similar to that of Kino der Toten, in addition to the zombies that come from outside, or use the elevator. Tough Man Martini can be bought here. 'Building 2, the Grocery Store' 'Entrance' In the entrance is one barrier, in addition to the zombies from outside. There are no weapons in here, but there is One Man Army-geddon. 'Checkout' The next area is the series of checkout lines, where there is a barrier on each side of the building, in addition to the zombies from outside. There is also an M1897 Trenchgun next to one of the barriers that can be bought. 'Items' The next area is where all the items are on the shelves. One can notice that on the shelves are only perk bottles and grenades. This area is a series of aisles that the players can run through, similar to a maze. 'Back door' Players can go out the back door, once done in the grocery store, and they will head into the school, the third main area in the map. 'Building 3, School' 'Entrance' The entrance consists of a little hallway, containing two barriers and a BAR off the wall. This can lead to the left or right side of school. 'Left Side' In the left area, there is the gymnasium, library, and cafeteria. Each room contains four barriers and a weapon. In the gym is the M1 Garand, in the library is the Type 100, and in the cafeteria is the FG42. 'Right Side' In the Right area, there are the classrooms. Each classroom can be opened, only containing one barrier. There is PhD Flopper in the hallway, next to the water fountain. 'Schoolyard' Both of these areas open up to the school yard, where the kids would have recess. This is an open area, and is also a dead end, so if the player wants to go back to the road, they'd have to go through the school. 'The Road' This contains the street in which the three buildings are off of. There are three perk-a-cola machines lined up in a row against a building. These are Juggernog, Double Tap, and Stamin-Up. Once each player has at least 250 kills, there will be writing on the wall next to the three perk-a-cola machines saying "You've done well... Here's your reward." Once a player activates it, the Pack-a-Punch machine will appear at the end of the street and Samantha will be heard laughing loudly, and will send hellhounds every five rounds after the Pack-a-Punch machine appears. Easter Egg There is a musical easter egg featured in this map. It is activated after finding all writings saying "WWII". There are five writings. When a writing is activated, it will disappear, and Samantha will be heard giggling faintly. Once all writings are found, ice picks will be rewarded to everyone. There is also a second part to the easter egg. If they also find the all perk machine bottles around the map, each player will recieve a random upgraded weapon. 'Locations of the writings' *On the floor right under the players when spawn. *On the counter where the Bowie Knife and Semtex grenades are. *Above the Deadshot Daiquiri. *On the dairy freezers in the grocery store. *On the chalkboard in the library. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Play4Fun Zombies!